


Mistletoe

by CoffeeInAPan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeInAPan/pseuds/CoffeeInAPan
Summary: Christmas time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It is still Christmas’s second day here, so I took a break from another project I’ve been working to make this.  
> There’s zero plot, just Christmas and maybe a bit too much homemade eggnog in me.
> 
> Everyone's gay here.
> 
> Happy Holidays, and stay safe, my children!

It’s finally Christmas. Everyone’s excited on the old red Airship. Like every year, there’s a feast in the morning, with freshly baked goods and hot cocoa, and other delicious foods for everyone. After the meal, the members of the Toppat Clan decorate the Airship and the Christmas Trees in the huge common room. Mostly the adults work, while the children are running around with the beautiful ornaments. There’s joking around, everyone feeling giddy, full of joy.

The young leader helps with the decorating, he wants everything to be perfect, since his clan, his family deserves only the perfect. But he’s too nervous, making him ever so slightly bossy. It’s sweet at first, how much he’s stressing about making everything perfect for the clan, but after a while it gets a bit annoying. That is until the leader is spun around and bent down by a lanky man, who holds a little mistletoe above them with his free hand and kisses the other man deeply, shutting him up effectively. A black gloved, delicate hand grabs a handful of red hair, and for a moment everything else disappears around them.

Until a young blond man standing not that far of them starts fake-gagging, to which the leader responds with grabbing a soft pillow from one of the many pillows brought there, and throws it at the blond’s face, knocking his blue hat down. The redhead grabs the young Swedish man, and ruffles his already messy hair, making the much younger and shorter man laugh, asking for another guy’s help, who’s around his age, and wears headphones through his hat. The other lad doesn’t help him though, too occupied to laugh with him.

***

Christmas at the Government starts out as any other day. Soldiers training, shovelling snow, cleaning weapons. But after lunch, it’s all about decorating the base. Close friends teasing eachother by holding mistletoes above them, some even fake flirting to gross out their other friends, which usually ends with a handful of snow thrown at them.

A small tree is placed in the great hall, where the soldiers have their meals together. A new pilot runs through the base in search for a certain Captain. He slips on some ice, almost falling, but he’s caught by the same Captain he’s been searching for. He quickly fixes his clothing, salutes the Captain, and gives the older man a neatly wrapped present with little mistletoes on the paper.

A smile tugs at the Captain’s lips as he listens to the young pilot thank him for helping him get this far. But the older man quickly stops the kid’s rambling, before the boy starts crying as he’s prone to, when becoming overemotional. He ruffles the young lad’s hair, and gives him a present, encouraging the pilot to open it, while he too tears open his own gift. He finds a photo of himself and the pilot smiling at the camera, and a book he remembers mentioning once a few months ago. He never had time to buy this book, always working and all.

Glancing up, he’s met with the silently crying, but brightly smiling pilot, with his gift on his head. A headset with the same red colour as his eyes. The boy stammers out a thank you, and bashfully asks the Captain if he could hug him. The pilot doesn’t even finish his question before the man, who is like a father to him, wraps him in a warm hug.

***

At the Police Station a black haired man is just barely able to catch his partner as the other slips on the ladder he was on a second ago, while putting on the Christmas lights. His new partner is very unlucky, always managing to get into trouble. He puts down his much more taller, but surprisingly light partner, and before the newbie could even finish thanking him he starts scolding the other.

His partner rolls his eyes, saying that next time he’ll make sure to not slip by accident on the old metal ladder they have, which would be impossible considering how slippery it is. And as they argue, making every other officer groan out loud, one of their colleagues though pulls out a mistletoe from her pocket, and climbs on the ladder to place it above the arguing men to make them shut up the moment they notice it.

They do notice it, both quieting down, and staring at it. The shorter man blushes ever so slightly, angrily staring at his co-worker, just about to tell her off, when he feels something warm press against his face. He turns back his attention to his partner, who just kissed him on his face and is now stuffing his hands into his coat’s pockets, joking about how the shorter man would never dare to do something like this, even sticking out his tongue.

And it is clearly a challenge. A challenge that the black haired man accepts, grabbing his tall partner by his scarf to smash their lips together.

***

Christmas at The Wall is usually like any other days. But this year the Warden feels like since his guards have been working hard, he could let them have this one day off. Of course most of the guards get overly excited, a small group of them even bringing a pine tree from the forest to be the Christmas Tree, placing it in the corner of the cafeteria. Another group went to the town not that far away from the complex to buy some decorations, both for the tree and for the old building itself.

Someone even tried to smuggle in some vodka in, but the bottle has been confiscated by the Wall’s second in command, and was later found empty outside of the Warden’s office, with loud, ever so slightly slurred talking and a few moments later snoring of two people coming from behind the door.

One of the newer guards, with his brand new earmuffs from his mama on his head, is just about to go to the docks, where he and his new friend play card games, when he runs into the decorating group, who quickly tell him and his pal to help them, since the two German men from their group disappeared, and the group now needs help carrying the boxes. The young man looks at his friend, who subtly nods, and they both put the cards into their pockets to aid their colleagues with the decorating.

Speaking of the German men, they have run off to an empty corridor after the older one of the two said he has something very important to tell his best friend, but it’s something he wants to tell him in private. And as he starts stuttering out what he wants to say, he makes the mistake of looking at his friend, who smiles brightly at him even when he doesn’t even have a mouth. He can’t finish his sentence, and starts blushing madly, both from embarrassment and his feelings towards his friend.

But to still try to confess his feelings, he takes out a small mistletoe he’s pocketed just before leaving his co-workers. With a weak and shaking hand he raises it above them, not daring to look his friend in the eye. When he hears a chuckle, he flinches, closing his eyes tightly as he thinks his friend is laughing at him and his feelings. Then there’s the sudden feeling of warm hands on the sides of his face, and before he could open his eyes, there’s the feeling of lips on his own, and when his friend finally leans back and whispers a quiet love confession, a small tear rolls down his face as he kisses the other again.

***

On Christmas’s morning a lanky young man with white hair and icy cold eyes opens his own house’s door for the first time, the old lady he bought it from standing just by his side. It isn’t the best, but it’s his home now.

Something brown falls from the doorframe, landing on his head. It’s a dried up mistletoe. The old lady apologises, saying it must’ve been there since last Christmas, accidently forgotten there.

The young man shakes his head, signing that it’s okay, and in a moment of boldness, raises the dry mistletoe, and kisses the lady’s hand with a little smile on his face, earning him a chuckle and the woman pinching his cheek like his grandmother used to do. The woman fixes her glasses, and hands the young man a bag full of some cookies, saying he needs to put some weight on him, since he's thin, like a stick, and laughs, when the young man actually jokes about his name having stick in it.

After the lady leaves, still smiling to herself, the young man closes the door, and sits down on the old couch. There’s a tiny pine tree branch in a pot on the coffee table with handmade ornaments on it, placed there by him. It isn’t much, but to him it’s beautiful. This house isn’t the best one, the furniture and walls old and worn, but it’s home. He’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, that this is done, I can go back to my regulary unscheduled Insanity.
> 
> Merry Crisis.
> 
> And still tell me if there are any grammatical errors.


End file.
